My Dark Angel
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Sometimes the truth hurts, but can it kill? Shadow will find out some pretty bad things about Rouge and the rest of the Chaotix won't like it neither. A sequel to A Long Yet Not Forgotten Friend. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**ESPIO'S DEATH**

Later that night everyone had went home except for Espio. He was just staring at the vault where the Chaos Emeralds were being held while he was thinking about Shadow, until a female voice called him.

"Espio?"

Espio quickly spun around and saw a white bat standing behind him, "Rouge", he murmured. "What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?"

Rouge smirked and crossed her arms, "Someone's jealous aren't they?"

"Shut your trap, bat! I am not jealous!"

"Right", she said pretending to believe that was true. She slowly walked towards the vault where the Chaos Emeralds were.

Espio was getting suspicious, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To get what I came for."

"And what is that?"

The white bat placed her hands on the vault.

"Wait a minute, you're not gonna..." He knew that she was planning to take the emeralds from the vault.

"And what if I am? You won't stop me."

Espio took out a shuriken star, "Leave those Chaos Emeralds alone!"

Rouge took out a dagger and threw it at Espio's hand stabbing him making him drop his weapon.

Espio kneeled to the floor holding his bleeding hand. He looked up at Rouge slowly as she walked towards him while making an evil smile, "You bitch. Shadow will have your ass for this!"

Rouge used her iron boot and kicked Espio in the chest knocking him completely on the floor. "Stupid chameleon, you won't live to tell him this", she picked up his shuriken star off the floor and threw it at his head.

Espio was bleeding severly with the little sharp weapon in the middle of his head, but he was still alive enough to suffer some more.

Rouge took out a handgun from her pocket and without hesitation shot Espio in his chest.

He was now dead.

She smirked and put the gun back in her pocket. She walked over to the vault once more and saw a keyboard that could allow any user to enter the password. "A password eh? Shadow, you are a lifesaver. Trust." She entered the word trust in the keyboard and the vault quickly opened. Her eyes then glimmered of seeing the different colored emeralds in front of her eyes. "The Chaos Emeralds..." She said with excitement. Her evil look once again appeared.

That next day when everyone got to the Chaotix they saw Espio's dead body laying on the floor. With his own weapon stuck in his forehead and a gunshot wound to the chest.

Everyone cried over his death nonstop except for Shadow who was saving his tears for later.

He had his eyes fixed on Espio's body with sadness and anger, "Espio."

Rouge hugged him and tried to make him a little less sad, "I'm so sorry, Shadow", she tried to say in a sad voice.

"No, the one responsible for this will be the one sorry. I swear!" He shouted. Tonya checked in the vault and saw that all the Chaos Emeralds were gone. "All the Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

"What a creep!" Charmy shouted with anger, "First Espio, now this!"

Vector turned to Shadow, "Don't worry Shad, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Shadow nodded slightly, "I'm sure we will for Espio's sake." 'I'll find your killer Espio, and I'll make him pay. I promise.'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**RESPONSIBLE**

Later that night, Shadow was at his house crying on his bed. He's been doing that ever since he saw Espio's dead body in front of his eyes.

Rouge slowly came into his room, walked towards Shadow and sat on his bed. She placed her hand on his back. "Shad, please stop crying." She couldn't stand to see him crying and it made her feel guilty of murdering Espio behind his back.

"I can't", he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes you can. Besides you hated Espio and he hated you remember? So why are you crying so much?"

"We're best friends that's why!" He shouted. "I never got a chance to say I'm sorry."

"Shadow..."

"When it comes to friendship it seems that you don't know a thing about it."

At this time Rouge wanted to confess that she killed Espio, "Shadow, I...", but she then decided to not tell him. She could tell by his sadness and anger that he would slaughter her. She looked over to him no longer crying, but was asleep. "Never mind", she said softly. She kissed him on his forehead and lied next to him, trying to go to sleep as well.

That next day, Shadow woke up in his bed without Rouge once again. He always wondered why she always left in a hurry every morning. He had no idea that she cared about her new job so much. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet and saw a black suitcase in the floor. "Huh? I've never noticed that before." He picked it up and looked in the suitcase. His eyes widened shocked to see what was in the suitcase. "What the hell! The Chaos Emeralds...all seven of them!" He closed the suitcase, "But what are they doing here?" He thought for a moment then an answer finally came to him, "Rouge."

Later Shadow quickly ran to the Chaotix with the black suitcase in his hand. He came through the door with worry hoping that Rouge wasn't the one who stole the Chaos Emeralds and murdered Espio to get to them.

The rest of them saw Shadow coming in and was wondering why he had a black suitcase in his hands.

Rouge gasped as she saw him with the suitcase, "Oh dear god..." she murmured.

Vector ran up to him, "What is that?"

"It's the Chaos Emeralds."

Vector couldn't believe that Shadow found the Chaos Emeralds, "Really?" He took the suitcase and looked inside it. He saw the different colored emeralds packed in the suitcase. "That was fast, Shad. Where did yea find em?"

"In my closet."

"What! You're kidding me! How did it get in there?"

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know, but I didn't put them in there."

"But the only person living with you is Rouge", Tonya pointed out.

Everyone looked over to Rouge with suspicion.

"Rouge, did you..." Shadow couldn't finish his sentence. It already hurt him to discover the stolen emeralds in his own house.

Rouge looked into his red eyes with sadness and made a slight nod.

"What!" Everyone said in shock.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just had to. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly", Shadow growled. "You stole the emeralds for your own selfish reasons! Damn you, you lying bitch! You killed Espio!"

"Shadow, don't get me wrong. I love you, I truly do but I need the Chaos Emeralds for a good reason I just can't give that reason out to you."

Charmy placed his hands on his hips, "You make me so mad!" He yelled. "I thought you joined with us so we could be a team, but all I see now is a traitor!" He looked up at Vector, "Right?"

Vector nodded, "Right Charms, and there's only one way to take care of traitors like her." He cracked his knuckles.

Rouge looked over to Shadow with sadness once more, "Shadow."

Shadow looked away from her in sorrow.

Rouge then realized that she had no choice, "All right if you guys hate me then I'll share my hate with you as well." She ran over to Vector and kicked him down to the floor causing him to drop the suitcase full of Chaos Emeralds. She quickly picked up the suitcase and faced the group with an evil smile. "Nice kicking your ass', losers." She ran out of the building with the seven Chaos Emeralds in her possession.

"She's getting away!" Charmy was about to go after her, but Vector held him back.

The green crocodile faced Shadow, "Go Shadow, get our emeralds back."

With anger Shadow ran out of the door after her.

"Kick her narrow ass for me, Shad!" Tonya shouted. She crossed her arms, "Heh, I knew she was a traitor the whole time. I told you guys not to trust that she witch."

"We should've known", Charmy looked down to the floor with sadness.

Vector placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Charms, Shadow will get the emeralds back and he'll avenge Espio's death."

Charmy looked away from the floor and smiled at Vector, "Yeah, he will."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHASING ROUGE**

Rouge was using her wings and was flying in the sky with a successful smile on her face. She wasn't very far from the ground. She hadn't noticed a black blur was on her trail.

Shadow had easily caught up with her. He could feel his hatred building up within for Rouge betraying their love and trust. He planned to knock her out of the sky, so he spotted a brick on the ground. He picked up the brick and with force threw it at her back.

Rouge had felt the hard brick making impact on her back, forcing her to drop the suitcase on the ground when she fell from the sky.

Shadow jumped up and caught the suitcase. He landed on the ground and watched as Rouge fell on the ground. Shadow glared at the bat and walked over to her in anger.

Rouge struggled to get up, but couldn't. She decided to wait for the torture that Shadow would do to her, "Go ahead. Do your worst."

He looked down at her in rage, "You traitor." His hand glowed a yellow color meaning he was going to do Chaos Spear. He was heavily hesitating.

Rouge noticed him struggling to attack her so she took her foot and kicked him in the leg making him fall to the ground, making him drop the suitcase full of Chaos Emeralds. She quickly got off the ground and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds then running away from him.

Shadow got off the ground watching her run with the Chaos Emeralds once again in her possession. He closed his eyes concentrating his energy, "Chaos Control", he said in a low voice.

Rouge kept running while not turning back until a green light confronted her. After when the light faded, she saw the black hedgehog looking at her with a face full of hate. She tried to run once again, but Shadow had grabbed her wrist preventing her to runaway.

"Why do you try to run from me? You know it's useless."

"Please Shadow, you have to let me go."

His grip around her wrist got tighter, "Why! So you can run off and make money out of those emeralds!"

Rouge shook her head, "No, it's just..."

"What? I'm waiting for an answer."

She sighed, "These emeralds...are not for me. It's for Nack."

Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? Nack? But you hated him."

"Well him and I made a deal if I brought him Chaos Emeralds then he wouldn't hurt you anymore." Her eyes watered, "I'm doing this for you, Shad."

Soon Shadow's anger escaped him. His grip on Rouge's wrist had slipped away, "What are you talking about? Why would Nack be hurting me? We only met once."

"You don't understand", she took his hand. "You have to follow me."

He thought it was another trick. Could he really trust her? Just once more? Was it worth losing another friend? His hand gripped around hers and slowly followed her.

Later Rouge had led Shadow to an abandoned building and somehow the building looked familiar to him. "Is this the place where we first met?"

"Of course it is and Nack is in there waiting for me."

Shadow clenched his fists, "That asshole is mine." He ran into the building with Rouge following behind him.

When they first stepped through the door they were greeted by a purple male weasel sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, "Rouge, you came and you brought my emeralds." He looked over to the black hedgehog, "And you brought along that damn hedgehog as well."

Shadow crossed his arms and just glared at him.

Nack looked over to Rouge and smiled, "Rouge, baby come over here", he said as he uncrossed his legs.

Shadow turned to Rouge, "Rouge."

"It's all right", she walked over to Nack and sat on his lap opening the suitcase showing him the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Nack's smile grew wider, "The seven Chaos Emeralds."

Rouge immediately shut the suitcase before he stuck his hand in it, "You promised."

Nack sighed, "I did didn't I?"

"What is she talking about?" Shadow asked.

Nack smirked, "I'm glad you asked that."

Shadow then heard footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around and saw nothing. He began to get nervous, 'I thought I heard...' All of a sudden he heard a shriek coming from Rouge.

"Shadow!"

After he heard her, he quickly fell on the floor with his arm bleeding. He looked behind him and saw a shocking sight. "No! Not you! Not again!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FORGIVING**

Shadow looked up at the one who suddenly attacked him, "Lance!"

The grey fox smirked while positioning a bloody pocket knife in his hand, "Shadow the Hedgehog. Long time no see huh?"

Rouge faced Nack with a glare, "You promised you wouldn't try to kill him!" She shouted.

"Yeah well change of plans, babe", Nack pushed Rouge on the floor and watched as the fake fox confronted the black hedgehog.

"What the hell are you doing back?" He asked as he held his bleeding arm.

"I came to annihilate you as always."

"That's impossible I killed you and you know it."

"Actually, Hedgehog", Nack said as he cut in, "I brought him back to life."

"How?"

"It's simple why Lance kept coming back all the time like a boomerang. You see Shadow, he's not your everyday guy. He's an artificial life form."

Shadow couldn't believe it. All this time of fighting the leader of the Street Punks. All those wasted battles. "Wait a minute if Lance is a fake person then the one who killed my father was..."

"Me", he said with a smile.

Shadow's hate started to build up again. He pounded his fist on the floor with anger, "You bastard! You killed my best friend not Rouge. You forced her to do it! And not only that but you also killed my father. I'll make you pay dearly! You lowdown piece of shit!" He used his foot and tripped the fake fox on the floor. Shadow got up from the floor and took out his handgun. He pulled the trigger and shot the grey fox in his head. Now he just didn't give a damn about Lance any more.

The artificial life form fell to the floor dead.

Shadow ran towards Nack with his hand glowing yellow.

Nack smirked and took out a handgun and quickly shot him in the chest.

Shadow fell to the floor once again injured.

Nack slowly walked towards him with a fully loaded weapon in his hand. He looked down at him with an evil smile.

Shadow wanted to know why Nack wanted to kill him and why did he make fake life forms to do his dirty work, "Why?"

"Why? Because I can. Your father always ruined everything for me. He always tried to be a hero and stopped me from getting what I always wanted. I then wanted to kill him, but if I tried to kill him in person I would be found out and the cops would come for me so I started to create fake life forms. I made a grey fox by the name of Lance, he was perfect just the thing to cover up my sins."

Shadow laughed bit, "Making someone kill another is still a sin."

Nack crossed his arms, "Shut up I didn't ask for your opinion! Anyway once I was finished creating him, I planned to kill Dash and it was successful and not only that but he was also the leader of those low class rats."

"You mean the Street Punks? Wait Appex, Zena, Maxcell are they..."

Nack shook his head, "Nope they're the real deal."

"In that case...", his hand glowed yellow again. The yellow light struck at Nack's hand making him drop his gun.

The purple weasel held his bleeding hand, "You damn hedgehog!"

Shadow stood from the floor and punched him directly in the face.

Nack fell to the floor trying to get up. His gun was laying beside him. As he tried to reach out for it, Shadow stomped his foot on his hand. Nack yelled in agony.

Shadow looked down at him with anger with his hand glowing yellow near Nack's head, "See you in hell, Nack. Chaos Spear!"

Rouge covered her eyes. She didn't want to watch Nack's blood scatter all over the floor. After a few seconds later she opened her eyes. She saw Shadow staring at Nack's bleeding head. She slowly walked over to him and leaned on him, "Shad, are you okay?"

Shadow nodded slightly, "So this man truly murdered my father."

"Shadow, please tell me that you forgive me."

Shadow looked over to her with a cold stare, "What you did to Espio I could never forgive you."

Rouge no longer touched Shadow's body realizing that he was still angry with her, "I understand", she said in a sad voice. She was walking away until she felt his hand around her wrist.

"But...you were doing this for me and I don't know where'd I be if it weren't for you."

Rouge faced him with a slight smile, "Do you still love me?"

Shadow had to think for a moment. He answered her question by lightly kissing her on her lips. He broke away from her.

Rouge touched her lips, "Shadow..."

He took her hand, "Let's go." As he led her out of the building, Shadow thought what the rest of the group would say by seeing him with Rouge once again.


End file.
